We are Detectives
by ComedySuze
Summary: A New Tricks fanfic about Sandra deciding to leave UCOS and the team reel in shock from her surprise news, can she be convinced to change her mind and why is she jealous of the new female replacement
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Detectives**

**Chapter 1**

**Just had this as an idea for a short fanfic and had to do it immediately , Its a 5 chapter part NT fanfic What would happen when Sandra chooses to leave UCOS for a new police job elsewhere and the team's reaction to her news. Unbeta'd**

UCOS Boys had just finished late than usual completing some last important written filework and evidence folders that needed to be tidied and sorted aplhabetically and left on Sandra's desk for one of the younger detectives to pick up early tomorrow morning and found themselves in the Lions Arms pub on Hardwick Avenue by 7pm way before Sandra was due to arrive, Gerry still acted remotely disinterested in why she'd summoned them in a pub of all places, when instead he could have been on the phone to Emily asking how her day went. He took three sips of his drink before placing his glass back down on a coaster.

Jack sat with his pint and could help but secretly suspected Sandra might have accepted Strickland's usual offer to work elsewhere in the London police department, having been watching her all day as she practically chewed her nails at every opportunity she had and looked as if she was feeling large amounts of pressure piling up heavlily it showed underneath her bag filled eyes, black mascara running down one cheek, after arriving back in the UCOS office.

She shyed away nervously from choosing not to tell them, constantly slipping into what would happen if she said yes, she didn't really know how would they all react, Brian was bound to be the most upset if she left them and she knew if he wouldn't be able to deal with her replacement, he'd probably not even turn up to work, knowing Brian Lane he'd make an excellent excuse up, saying "Oh I have got the flu epidemic or i have broken my leg" he was a crafty and intelligent devil.

After mid-day sitting in a smart white blouse and black lined trousers in his brightly lit up main office where he liked to take time to reflect and keep personal thoughts to himself she sat straight arms apart, like she was being interviewed, Strickland had been talking of bringing in another well experienced female Detective Superintendent, she sat listening to him speaking, her nails digging into the material chair, unable to hide her jealously at the fact that this woman Karen Butterworth was an ex girlfriend of Gerry's, she knew deep down should know better not to act jealous , they'd dated previously when he first joined the police as a cocky loud mouth young man.

"Excuse me Sandra have you actually been listening to everything I've been explaining to you because you don't appear to be remotely interested... I'm offering you a highly paid job working with some of London's most dedicated detectives in East London?" Strickland didn't look too pleased and looked quite angry, that she'd been giving him a cold hearted stare and then looked away from his eyes like someone who didn't dare give a toss.

"Yes I have...just thinking of all the memories i've had here... one of me joining in when the guys were having a laugh about how hilarious one case was that we'd been investigating, when they went to interview a friend of the deceased, the building they arrived had lifts, Gerry and Brian then got themselves stuck in a lift. Brian filled me i couldn't stop laughing afterwards...i laughed for hours but i can just ask you this...why now.. when i'm enjoying working in UCOS.. you can just expect me to say oh yes i'll take that job as soon as possible "

"I agree there with you Gerry can be quite a handful and a sulky moaner when placed in a difficult situation... anyway do you understand why i'm replacing you.. i do have so much respect for you Sandra..but times are changing we can't all work forever... younger detectives get promotions much early nowadays... I'll give you time to consider whether you will accept my offer or not... just take all the time you need" Strickland at least reasoned with, not wanting to rush Sandra into making a terrible decision that she would regret later on in life.

Gerry was still unhappy about hanging around in a pub, he had better things to be doing at home, like watching the football on television, Chelsea v Arsenal.

"Oh sit down Gerry and drink up.... I'm sure she won't be too long...Strickland knows she has home to get to" Jack squeezed on Gerry's arm, preventing him from leaving, his friend pouted his lips, like a troublesome teenager, arms folded, taking sips of his drink.

"Hang why Strickland called her into his office,do you mean you knew all along and never thought about telling me or Brian" Gerry didn't like to be kept in the dark.

Brian was in a world of his own, thinking of ideas on how to set up a Twitter or Facebook account, he'd taken an interest after coming across a suspect's account, maybe the UCOS team could solve crimes more easier than ever, sometimes he rubbished these ideas but this was a clever way. He still loved learning about all the different technology devices that hadd been invented, while no one was looking he bought an IPhone off the internet and couldn't wait to receive in a few days on his front door step, Esther would obviously express some serious glances, if he got himself carriied away with playing on it all the time.

The pub was brimmed with punters, singing on karoake and chatting loudly amongst themselves in four corners of the room.

"Oh I can't wait any longer... going the toilet won't be long"

"Make sure you don't escaoe out of the toilet window"

"Gerry don't be giving him ideas" As he sat opposite him, Jack nudged Gerry in the bicep, hard, as he rubbed the bruising that might have formed underneath.

"Christ I was only kidding didn't actually want to convince him to leap out through window and run across the bloody car park.. what do yer take me for... you didn't answer my question just before... do you know something about this.. about why Sandra and Strickland are acting all mysterious whenever they're around us"

"I don't know myself Gerry but from what i gather, when she came back in the office this afternoon... she clearly looked upset whether he'd upset her or he offered her another job elsewwhere"

"Sandra taking a job elsewhere... she can't because she's like the heart and soul of this team.. the center of UCOS if you could say... I don't wanna her to leave.. Brian's gonna be upset when he finds out"

That very moment Brian re-joined them with a glass of fruity orange juice, keeping to his promise of buying fizzy drinks non alcohol.

"What've you two just been arguing about.. I could hear from the men's loos" Brian had a ear for anything, normally his ears would roast and burn whenever he felt he was being talked about as part of a conversation.

"Oh Its Nothing"

"C'mon this has something to do with Sandra doesn't it... reason why she's late turning up here" He demanded to know, hating secrets being kept from him especially behind his back.

Gerry and Jack both answered with sadness loomed across their faces "We think Sandra maybe leaving soon...She's probalbly deciding right now at home"

She was sitting in her car outside the pub, rain sprinkling against the windscreen, she sighed sadly, she had to enter inside before they figuredit all out about what she was going to be telling them, she could feel her heart racing, thumping heavily, beats pounding one after the other, her legs felt numb and weak, she couldn't move like she'd ben glued to the seat. Heavy breathing escaping from her throat, nudging the car door open up as rain continued to drizzle throughout the darkened sky, climbing out and stepping on the pavemment curb she could see where they were sitting, backs turned to the window.

Her hands felt incredibly nervous, her throat tasted of dryness, holding on to her small shoulder bag as she walked further towards The Lions Den pub, briefly smiling as she passed two younger blokes, looking around it was packed more than usual, no spaces were left to sit at.

A whistle echoed throughout the packed noise filled large room as Gerry stood in sight calling her name out loud.

_"Let the whole pub know my name why don't you Gerry you idiot" _she followed over to where her team were currently sitting.

"Why everyone look so tense all of a sudden... I'm not dying I'm feeling better than ever just inform you three"

"Sandra we know... we figured it out" Jack answered, calmly, reaching his hand across the table to be nearer hers.

"If you go... I'm going with you Sandra...we look up to you for advice and if Strickland dares bringing in a replacement I'll quit on the spot" Brian always felt the urge to cry to stop himself and any tears filling up within his eyes , wiping a tissue under his framed glasses.

"That's very kind of you to say Brian... in matter of fact... I am gonna be leaving in by September... You're all like brothers to me looking out for my best interest and i've appreciated that many times" she reasoned in a proper understanding manner. "Plus i'm sure you'll put on an excellent leaving do party for me"

"Alright then... who's he said about bringing in as a replacement... not another woman is it... well i hope i dunno her" Gerry hoped this replacement wouldn't brassy, feisty, raging and moaning respected male or female individual.

"I think you will....Karen Butterworth... didn't you date her" she asked with a dark lingering look, eyes meeting and boring into his, the tension and chemistry between them began to boil.

"Oh Karen.. i remember s womanhe was less argumentative last time i seen her... about 32 years ago. we went to a Roxy Music concert at Wembley... she got herself blind stupidly drunk and we had to leave early... only threw up outside by their tour bus..can't wait to see her again.. find out if she's married and has children" Gerry reminsced on the good old days.

Although they hadn't met each other in person , Sandra still couldn't control her jealously under control . "_Get a grip of yourself woman... he's your friend... colleague...stop thinking about what effects this Karen may have on Gerry and start bloody concentrating on your new job if you still want it"_

**End of chapter**

**I've just completed this chapter very late, All reviews are welcome.**

**I'm still going be continuing with my other New Tricks fanfic as well as this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Detectives**

**Chapter 2**

**Brian attempts to make Sandra change her mind, Gerry looks forward to seeing Karen, a more humorous chapter as the story continues. Unbeta'd**

Friday morning, as she laid wide awake, both arms spread out hanging over the edge of the double bed , eyes looking towards the ceiling ,warm morning sunshine peaking inbetween the bedroom curtsins illuminating the white walls around her bedroom, a sense of dread and emotion filled her every thoughts as the true fact she was leaving began to sink in slowly. She would definitely miss working side by side with the team, how they always larked about when they should have been getting on with more important work. They'd been together for years, enjoying the banter amongst themselves, blaming Gerry for causing it.

Climbing from beneath the brown thick duvet that enveloped her, warmly for six hours, she slowly walked over and across towards the darkened bathroom ,wrapped up in a red warm house robe, she then turned reached down turning the hot tap on, hands running underneath , whilst holding a bar of soap splashing cold water over her face, neck and arms , wetting her blond long hair. Her last few months working in UCOS were going to be one of the most hardest she would be facing. She sighed, looking transfixed at the steamed bathroom mirror, wiping it with her sleeve, she looked drained pale even, eyes like bullets, yawning loudly, she was due to be arriving in work early for a meeting with Strickland, in fact she felt an urge not to go in.

As she cleaned herself with a blue bath towel and dryed her hair with an handheld hairdryer, out of the blue there was a light tap, knocking twice against the front door.

"Who is it?" she wasn't sure who might be knocking so early, especially at 7.30am.

"Its me Brian" he replied sounding serious than usual, what bought him here.

"Brian I'll be with you in a minute... just need to get changed" she replied, rushing upstairs to change into one of her smart suits.

"Hurry up Sandra... 'aven't' got all day someone might end up nicking my bike" He shivered, rubbing his hands together, trying to keep warm on the front door step. Brian had come to attempt to change her mind, he wasn't prepared to see his colleague leave, no one in the pub could convince him that she'd made a good decision.

"Yes alright Brian... I know you love your bike more than cars"

As she walked back downstairs, a heel nearly snapped under her shoe, she just about managed to steady herself, grabbing hold of the banister and approaching her front door.

"What are you doing... Oh don't tell me.. you still don't want me to leave... UCOS... listen Brian I've been a lot these last couple of months...finding some things out about my father which i never wish i had and then discovering my brother.. Its been a lot for me to deal with..."

"I know all that Sandra...And we've been there for you always... offering support and comfort...But this doesn't mean you have to leave right away... Gerry and Jack seem fine with it but me i dunno... I know i'm gonna be a miserable sod when you leave but please reconsider this" Brian pleaded kindly, as he talked in the hallway, hand resting by the phone.

"Something Strickland told me yesterday as heard him explain what the job involved... its not about money and hiding myself away... I know this is a good but difficult decision i've made... please try to understand" It made him think this through, deep in consideration about whether he'd taken this news badly. She offered to make him a cup of tea but he refused insisting he'd bought a bottle of Lucozade in his mini bag.

"Maybe I am being in big softy in the way i've reacted...But just promise me this re think this... Sandra is this what you really want to do...working in a different environment"

"It is... I know... But eventually i'll make new friends but i will still always plan to meet up with you, Gerry and Jack if i finish work early" Sandra stood up to put her jacket on as she all but ready to leave, make up still no applied, when no one was looking in the office she would do it then.

"Oh after you left in a hurry last night... Gerry started acting all loved up again... you dunno if Karen's married do you...if she is i don't want to see Gerry making a fool of himself depending on how he might act around her"

"I couldn't care less if she was...Gerry is welcome to her.." Sandra proclaimed, deep inside somehow wishing she'd never just blurted that out, hissing breathlessly as they stepped outside and she locked the front door with her key.

"I guess I'll see you in the office...don't be too long in traffic" he climbed on to the seat of his bicycle which had been left by the large black gates next door, placing his helmet over the top of his head and strapping up, whistling a rhythm tune to himself as he rode off, waving backwards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry lifted his legs up high on the wooden desk, almost grinning happily to himself, meeting Karen again would be a big highlight, from what he'd heard she wasn't married but had two previous engagement which she broke off due to work duties. Working alongside her in UCOS was going to be like a blessing.

"Do we know when she'll be arriving?"

"Sounds to me... you want to push Sandra out the door pretty quickly... she's gonna be unhappy hearing you talking like this" Jack suggested, becoming fed up with observing Gerry's puppy dog eyes, tapping his pen on a notepad as he got on with doing some written work for a 34 year old murder case.

"Jack i am gonna miss her after she leaves... she'll be leaving a huge gap to fill... alls i'm saying isi think Karen will be an excellent replacement...she'll have you and Brian running round all day trying to get some good results from re-investigation cases.... I guess i can say is she doesn't like colleagues who laze about all day"

"Well you're doing that now...Actually I'm not too sure about anyone of this either.. maybe Brian was right last night with what he said.. Sandra needs to reconsider but she leaves the UCOS office forever" His eyes remained fixed on his unfinished written work, puffing silently, waiting for the others to arrive.

"Don't tell me you're going all soft Jack... Blimey Brian's gonna be liking that.. you teaming up with him" Gerry shook his head in annnoyance, picking a book up to read while they waited impatiently for their colleagues' arrivals.

Strickland popped by tapping on the glass window, peaking from behind the door.

"Has Sandra arrived yet.. We're suppose to be discussing some important details about when she'll be leaving... hope you took the news well...Anyway when she turns up could you inform her to come up to my office as soon as possible" Quickly leaving within seconds, folders under his right arm.

"What's his bloody rush... seems very eager doesn't he...Bet Sandra's dressed up all posh for their meeting"

"Gerry"

"What" his lips half pouted looking over at Jack

"Shut up for once"

"Bloody charming" he whispered, acting frustrated

When they finally arrived at the station, Brian carried his bicycle through reception area, avoiding a former colleague DC Jones. Sandra followed in behind, looking around the large reception area, eyes looking further upwards towards the many spiral staircases above that lead to every police department floor. She knew she was going to miss all of this, moving to a new police department was going to be a new tough challenge but she relished what lay ahead, being in charge of every police detective, constables and sergeants in Easgt London.

The atmospheric tension would definitely build up as she worked her last few months in UCOS, "they'd better throw me a good damn leaving party...with Karoake and party games" surely Strickland wouldn't reject that idea, afterall he had his own rock band maybe they could perform a few of their songs or even dedicate one at Sandra's leaving do.

"Sandra you comin or what... can't stand here holding my bicycle forever you know... I'll get cramp in me arm... and Esther would make a huge fuss" He held the lift door open for her, standing by a younger taller male sergeant who remained extremely silent, she stepped inside, lost for words as it travelled up towards the floor where UCOS was based as it opened and as they stepped out the male sergeant looked up and directly at her speaking unexpectedly, "Good luck in your new job Detective Superintendent Pullman" he smiled before pressing the button to close the lift door.

"I've got a 'eadache' already... i need to take some paracetemols.. couldn't sleep last night at all... don't tell Jack and Gerry this has been playing on my mind... maybe you're right... maybe i need to think a few things over" She rubbed at her forehead, wincing in pain as she walked through the UCOS entrance.

"What's wrong Sandra are you feeling okay" Jack asked showing some serious concerns , getting up to walk with her to her small office.

"Its nothing Jack... Just walk up on the wrong side of the bed thats all"

"Strickland wants to see you immediately in his office"

"Oh... I forgot.. slipped from my mind...Brian take any calls that may come through to my office." She briefly glanced over at where Gerry was trying to hide before exiting, disappointed he never greeted her like he'd always done for the last five years, their working relationship was always deemed to be a rocky one, they shared obvious chemistry but there were times where she threatened to punch him if he deliberately tried to get in her way.

"I can't take any of this any longer... going to make myself a coffee.... do you want one Jack"

He nodded, feeling his throat dry up and his nose full of cold, sneezing into a handkerchief and wiping his nose.

"How come it took you this long to arrive this morning Brian... you tend to be the first one here" They spoke in the staff kitchen as Brian put two teaspoons of coffee in both mugs, adding brown sugar afterwards and turning the kettle on, they decided to leave their friend alone for just a few minutes.

"He's still talking about Karen... Can't seem to get out of his mind... What is it with Gerry and owmen they all just throw themselves at his feet like he's bloody Brad Pitt himself"

"Oh Gerry's just being a pain in the arse... still reckon he looks divided though,,, says Karen will be an excellent replacement but on the other hand is acting awkward around Sandra... most days can't work him out" Jack sighed feeling agitated and fed up, he needed fresh air not to be stuck in UCOS every day.

"What do you think they'll be talking about... Hope Strickers isn't going be replacing anyone of us with someone younger... makes me start to feel i'm older than i look" Jack asked

"Oh I'm sure he won't.... He knows we get the right results in the end... just you wait and see"

"Mmm I really hope you're right..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat in silence, reading through uncompleted evidence files what they'd been sent from the Met, she couldn't concentrate every worry still filling her with doubts, hair flickered over an eyelash, brushing it away.

"Sandra you made a good decision you know.... If you're still worried about whether your team will be able to cope I'll ask them in for a briefing just before August Bank Holiday...explain in every detail... if she does step out of line one or two times I'll make sure she doesn't do so... thats a promise" He reassured her, as any last minutes little panick moments vanished into exsistence, making her feel relaxed and a lot better.

"Hope you don't mind me asking... but why Karen... how did she stand from all the rest..."

"Karen had the qualities we were looking for... I am concerned about you Sandra.. I have been for a long time... I've noticed all of these investigations do put a whole lot of tension and stress on you" Was Strickland becoming too close for comfort or trying to be loyal supportive friend?, he ruffled his hair with a hand, half smiling as he made himself comfortable, legs crossed hidden from view.

"And when do you want these to be completed by?" She thought he was kidding, they'd have to work extra hours to complete this latest batch of work.

"Next Wednesday at the latest... We need as much filling in as possible if you don't mind" He didn't look this time, coughing with a dry throat, taking a sip of his hot cup of tea. His office was clean from head to toe, flowerpots on the window ledge, indicating he was a keen gardener aand loved watering flowers. She could help herself from giggling, he was too preoccupied to notice, eyes twitching lookiung closer at the small typed up sentences.

"I didn't know you wore reading glasses"

"Well I have contact lense but forgot to put them in this morning" He replied embarassingly, gulping with nerves, in secret he didn't want her to leave, but tried to prove to himself she did need a new start and advised her that working for the past five months was best reliable option.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Karen's not married... I guess thats great news... I thinking about asking her out if she's not seeing any bloke by July or August... Want to make it up for being a moody sod when i ran off and left her by Roxy Music's tour bus... although i bet she won't be non too happy to know she'll be working in the same police department as me and I know Jack I won''t go throwing myself at her" He would always promise and then fail it within seconds, he couldn't help it women liked chatting with him about all sorts, dating was a better way of dicovering more about them.

"Oh Gerry... you just wrecked my little football players" Brian kept football figures and collectable football stickers in his desk draw. Gerry had been rooting without permission as he needed a large notepad to write down a few problems and thoughts.

"You can have mine then...and take that boyish grin off yer face" Jack pointed his finger at him, confused about why he suddenly was looking cheerful.

"What can't a guy smile in here" He thought of some naughty to write about Karen but chose not to share this with the others. Gerry wasn't someone who was looking for love even if it pointed him in that direction, His romantic feelings were private and confidential, he'd feel a closeness to Sandra but what could he do, it would only end in tears if made a move at her leaving do.

**End of Chapter**

**Next chapter continues the romantic theme as Gerry and Sandra are held up while re-investigating a 16 year case of a young teenager's death at a cinema.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are Detectives**

**Chapter 3**

**I've chose to add a case for the UCOS team to investigate, it brings Sandra and Gerry close together as they face danger from someone previously linked with the case.**

Some days later, Gerry and Sandra were still trying, unsuccessfully, to avoid one another. Strickland had given the team a case to investigate; hoping this would alleviate the tension that rang throughout the whole police department. The case was that of a young teenager murdered at a cinema, previously investigated in June 1996, it still remained unsolved, with no one ever having been charged with it.

Strickland summoned the team together, to give them a pep talk, "Look I know things haven't been going to well since Sandra told you that was leaving... but after all, we do have important jobs to be getting on with, and that's what UCOS is about, getting proper results, proving you're the best at what you do... "

Sandra reluctantly agreed, arms crossed across her chest, still feeling riled from a disagreement with Gerry, at least it would keep her mind off other mounting problems; including leaving, she was still considering Jack and Brian's wods of advice.

**Xxx**

The woman replacing Karen Butterworth Gerry's ex girlfriend was still playing heavily on his mind what did she look like? Did she still have a good pair of legs?

**"**

Stop bloody daydreaming Gerry... you're acting like a loved up teenager we want the good old Gerry back" shouted Brian, snapping Gerry back to reality.

Brian tried to relax but couldn't, whistling a favourite song of his did help but not by much.

"How are you feeling today Sandra?**"** Jack asked standing in the doorway of her office, " Still nervous about leaving?" He took the seat opposite her, hands on knees, eyes glancing at the others, who were keeping themselves occupied.

"Don't you worry yourself... I'll have a few words with 'im'...I'll even duck his head in the water

"I guess I still am...I suppose... Gerry still acting all silly around me...bet he's loving the thought of an ex girlfriend coming in to take over as Detective Superintendent" She sighed, tilting her chair back to rest against the cold wall." he chuckled, "No I'm kidding... What time are you to visit Carl Mills' mother?"

"Whenever Gerry's ready" she glanced sadly across the main office, letting her eyes rest on Gerry. His legs were still positioned straight, eyes fully concentrated on some written work, he kept himself busy, but he looked pale, his eyebrows were creased with tension, and he was rubbing his temples, suggesting he had a migraine. 'd been through the mill over the past few months, and was determined to make her remaining time with the UCOS team be the best of all; nothing was going to spoil it; least of all Gerry.' , although they had both acknowledged that falling out over a ridiculous disagreement over Karen, the tension was still evident. the disagreement was mainly down to Sandra denying any jealously but Gerry knew Sandra would be jealous of Karen anyway, the way she frowned when she explained about her arriving in September.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gerry and Sandra sat in silence as they made their way to the Mills household, He couldn't stand it anymore; turning in his seat he broke the silence.

"Look Sandra...I've always looked out for you over the years...when times have been tough even for all of us... Can I just say this is ridiculous you thinking I don't care that you're leaving when I do... Friends again?" he offered a hand for her shake, giving an encouraging smile.

"Gerry you can be a right pain in the arse...Going against everything I say but I agree, we can't ignore this any longer we have to remain friends" she shook his hand "Good glad we're sorted" relieved, he eased back against the cushy headrest, letting his hands trail from his forehead to his mouth.

He chose to change the subject "Stomach ain't too good... must have been what I ate last night.... Spicy Curry takeaway.. couldn't stop going to the toilet" He winced, clutching his stomach as the pain spread through his lower body.

"Serves you right" she chuckled happily, he can be a right idiot at times but still had all the knowledge and experience of a detective.

"Oh thanks for being so bloody sympathetic" he sarcastically joked, wriggling about in his seat, looking left towards the large football playing field. Watching the little kids kicking a ball about with their dads, it reminded him of when he was young, his aspirations to be a footballer, but a bad injury forced him to rethink his choice of career. He hoped this wouldn't take too long, he needed to be back by 2pm if he wanted to pop by and visit Emily downstairs, he was hoping to organise a family weekend trip.

"Don't worry we won't be long if that's why youre worrying... Just need to see what Carls' mum remembers from that day... we need to know if he got on the wrong side of anyone, if not it might have been a random attack, maybe the would-be attacker didn't mean to kill him, and things just got out of control" She explained .

"So where does she live... Carls mum?"

"She lives on the outskirts of London, Enfield I think. Moved out of London after she was harassed by her neighbours"

"Harassed? What for?" He frowned, having not read the file himself.

"Car smashed and taken by joyriders... just criminal damage"

Turning into a small lane, mud splashed on the windscreen, " Oh Just what I need" she muttered, trying in vain to clean it using the window wipers. Pulling over she armed herself with a wad of tissues, opening the door she stepped out of the car, not noticing the muddy puddle she stepped straight into it, covering the bottom of her trouser leg in mud. Back at work earlier Strickland admired her fight and courage to carry on doing the job she'd always loved and gotten use to. She had her father's power and the eagerness to stand amongst everyone else.

"Would you please shut that big gob of yours... and clean the windscreen" she exchanged a bitter glance towards her colleague. What had got into her, she started to become something completely different, she could have taken a week's rest but had brushed Strickland's concerns to one side.

"Blimey Sandra...What's the others gonna say?...might think you slipped into a pond" said Gerry shaking his head at her, as she frantically dabbed at her trousers, before getting back into the car.

"I'll keep my mouth shut then... won't say anything to upset you" he wiped the last patch and threw the dirty tissue on the grass joining her back in the car. Turning the key in the ignition she stamped hard on the accelerator, cursing the mud for soaking her trousers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you looking excited for Brian?" Jack couldn't quite work out, what had happened to get his friend all cheerful and happy; when just a few days ago he was in state of panic at the realisation of Sandra leaving UCOS.

"I'm going to a Sci- Fi convention...Collectormania.." He proved himself to be a top sci-fi geek, revealing his excitement at the chance of meeting some great actors and writers.

"Oh I didn't know you liked Star Wars"

"I don't like Star Wars Jack.... I'm going because I want to get my Doctor Who and Star Trek memorabilia signed by ex cast members... Apparently Leonard Nimoy is gonna be there... oh I can't wait" He spun his wrist with joy, tapping at the keyboard facing him.

"And when's this taking place?"

"May 23rd...Of course I can't ride my bike up there.. so Mark's driving me and Esther up to Milton Keynes instead"

"How's Mark doing these days is still in that high paid job?"

"As far as I know yes he is....They get paid shed loads of money these young business tycoons...I dunno how they manage to cope under pressure... It'd be tough working for any company owned by Sir Alan Sugar"

"I spoke to Mary last night... told 'er' about Sandra leaving for her new job...She's probably like us two, thinking this Karen has big shoes to fill" Jack contemplated, looking at Brian's tickets that were visible to see from across the large office room, "So Did you watch Doctor Who from the beginning?"

"You betcha... Tom Baker regenerating into Peter Davidson that was great one... and the new one David what's his face turning into Matt Smith" Brian wasn't entirely a Whovian as he made out to be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally arrived at their destination. Carol Mills' white semi-detached house stood on an eerily deserted street, there were no children playing ball or riding bikes, just row after row of flat-roofed semis, with small front gardens and paths leading to their front doors.'t sound like a child"'d maybe able to shed new light on what happened that day.."

As they walked up and through the gate, Sandra gulped nervously as she stepped forward and knocked on the door. A noise emanated from within possibly the beginnings of a fight, threatening to break out at any minute.

"Is there someone else in there?...did it say she had any other children on that file you read?"

"She has a 13-year-old daughter, Jessica"

A woman in her early fifties with short brown hair answered looking pleasantly surprised and shocked to see two detectives ID badges in hand, standing on her front door step.

"Hi I'm Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman... this is my colleague Gerry Standing, we're from the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad... we've come to ask you a few questions about your son Carl's death$... whether you

She didn't know, couldn't understand why they were picking on her family... maybe because they had no sympathy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian and Jack sat drinking cups of coffee, the office looked empty without Sandra and Gerry there, and with nothing to be verified or looked over, they were at a loss as to what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just leave me alone please" she slammed the door shut.

"Looks like she's not up to speaking to any police detectives today.. right might as well be getting back to work" Gerry turned to walk back down the stoned pathway. "Comin' or what?"

"Hang on... If she doesn't want to speak to me"

"What are you trying to get at?"

Sandra kneeled down on her knees, opening the letterbox to speak. "Carol would be possible if you would like to speak one on one with my colleague... he'll understand how you are feeling"

"Why me?... I'm hardly someone who understands anything.. I'm basically two bricks short of a wall" Gerry said rolling his eyes, lips curled with annoyance, and his hands buried in trouser pockets like a shy schoolboy.

The door opened and Sandra shoved Gerry inside without him agreeing. The rooms were dark and dingy; he scanned the kitchen, cutlery laid out on the wooden small table.

"Hello Carol..." he said as he stepped inside the living room, she was there, but seemed frightened, her legs curled under her as she sat on the couch, tears streaming down her face, noise from the television drowning out her sobs.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked concerned. He felt a smack to the back of his head, falling face first on to the red patterned carpet, he passed out.

"He wanted to help, why didn't you give him a chance?" she said as anger replaced her sobs.

"I can't give anyone a chance... these detectives sticking their noses in...it'll lead to me being prime suspect... I'm trying to prove my innocence" He hid himself from full of view of the window, scared that the female detective would spot him.

"Attacking a detective won't help you will it..."

xxx

Thirty minutes had passed, Sandra started to become suspicious as to why this was taking so long, she peered through the steamed up window, she couldn't see no matter how much she struggled she couldn't see much through the living room window , deciding to investigate she quietly opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close it silently behind her. Slowly she examined every room, kitchen, dining room and office. Suspecting someone other than Carol and her daughter might be there, she made sure to be extra cautious, fearing she could be attacked at any moment , eyes darting from side to side, glass chandelier encased with diamonds dangled from the ceiling, she began tip toeing past the living room when something caught her eye.

"Gerry.." she softly whispered , He was lying on the floor out cold, but thankfully he was still breathing, she saw a scared looking Carol sat on the sofa, making eye contact she put her finger over her lips and edged further into the room. She heard movement from behind the door, spinning round in time to see someone lurch at her; she kicked out hard, knocking her assailant to the floor. The man's left foot twitched as he started to come round, slowly opening his eyes.

As she hurried over to Gerry, to check him for injuries a hand gripped tightly around her ankle, with quick thinking she stamped her heel on his fingers.

"Are you okay Carol... who is he?" she asked breathlessly, attempting gain her composure with her hand pressed against her chest to calm her breathing.

"I dunno" she replied hesitantly, scared to tell the truth.

"Well he clearly knows you....is he a old friend of Carl's?"

"That's erm Daniel Adams I think... not too sure... all I remember is that he was arrested about a month after Carls death" she knew a lot more than she was letting on about, he was a friend Carl went to football practice with when they were in college together.

"Do you feel confident enough to answer just a couple of questions?" Sandra placed an offering hand of support on Carol's shoulder, as she turned off the television.

"I guess so...see thing is...I'm very forgetful of past events... suffered a stroke 10 years ago... still a little paralysed down one of my legs... Carl was well liked by everyone he knew in the neighbourhood and at college... they never had a bad word to say about him"

"We had phone calls on the 21st of June....Carl always made sure to pick up the phone before I did... when we started getting phone calls throughout the night... he just told me it was someone playing practical jokes.. I guess he didn't want me finding out the real reason, whatever that may be?"

"Can I just say this Detective Superintendent Pullman, you look like someone who needs a good kind friend yourself...Sometimes I need a friend myself who understands everything i deal with"

Gerry sat up "What did I miss?" he asked, his throat finally relaxing enough to speak. "Oh not much... just me saving you yet again for the millionth time... bloody men... can't do a thing right can they" She giggled. "So before he rudely interrupted"

Gerry lifted Daniel up and led him to Sandra's car making sure he didn't make a bid for freedom.'ve been through" said Carol

"Anyway thanks for answering some of my questions... I'll be in touch if anything else comes up... we'll get the person who killed Carl"

"Thank you..." Carol smiled waving goodbye to her as she left to get in car with Gerry and Daniel. They were bringing him for questioning back at UCOS.

**Thanks to warb1981 for beta reading this chapter**

**A long preview for Next Chapter : Continuing the investigation case, months before she starts her job Karen arrives to meet with the UCOS team for the first time, after growing closer to Sandra, Gerry is torn between both of them on who he would like to work alongside. Brian prepares for a weekend of sci-fi mania and Strickland thinks about considering a career in kmjusic full time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**We Are Detectives- New Tricks**

**Chapter 4**

**This chapter deals more with the current case, I've given every character their own scenes, one on ones and the UCOS team learn of a possible suspect who had a grudge against Carl Mills. **

Sandra sat with her arms crossed, studying Daniel's nervous expression; the interview wasn't going to plan, she was becoming impatient at waiting for him to cooperate, their suspect refused to speak, he was too clever to be won over by their promises of trust and understanding.

"Are you gonna speak? Or shall I make an answer for you" she spoke louder , letting her feelings be heard loud and clear, would nothing break him, this guy? She sighed, brushing back a stray blonde curl from her eyes, this was futile, the only conclusion she could draw was he must have had a motive in being there, Gerry and herself only complicated things.

Gerry had stood quietly in the corner of the room, watching patiently as Sandra tried to break him, seeing her approach wasn't working he said, "What were your intentions when you broke into Carol's house Daniel?" walking over to the chair next to Sandra, he sat down and stretched his legs out in front of him, nudging one of Daniels ankles under the table, "Did you just want to threaten her with a knife? I don't think it was just to pop in and say a quick hello... you scared the woman to death".

"I tell you then..I wanted to see how Carol wa" Daniel mumbled, finally breaking his stony silence, "wanted to know how she's been coping all these years... told me to bugger off though, I just lost it" he said eyes quickly flicking up and down, before staring straight in front of him, he cursed himself at saying anything, he hated being kept in this tiny, dimly lit, interview room, the same questions asked over and over again, his temper was starting to bubble, but he knew this is what landed him here, he had to keep it together.

"Any you want us to believe that do you?" she leant forward, placing the palms of he hands on the edge of the table, "Sorry it won't budge with us; seeing as you tried to violently attack me and my colleague here" she said nodding towards Gerry.

"So Daniel, can you explain your whereabouts on the night of June 5th 1996? The night Carl was found dead in the cinema toilets? Did you argue? Have a punch up?" said Gerry, keeping his tone low, to match his relaxed posture.

"Me and Carl never left one another's sight, we were like brothers... same school & college, we'd go to footy practise together, went clubbing together too, we'd try to impress the fit birds that were there" he said giving a small laugh at the memory, "Never had a fight with him, there was this one lad, Dexter Morris, he made it clear he didn't like Carl, would try to injure him at footy, they never got along" Daniel started fiddling with his fingers, "Dexter hated Carl, didn't like 'im hanging around with the rest of the lads" he glanced up catching first Sandra, then Gerry's eyes, the guilt he felt for his attack on Gerry was clear. He felt his throat drying up, his hands and fingers numb, "You're making out I'm the prime suspect in all of this, but there are others out there you should be talking to, like Dexter" he said with urgency, indicating he knew far more than he should.

"For now, we're only treating you as a witness helping us in our lines of enquiry, nothing more" said Gerry, "this Dexter Morris, do you happen to know where he currently lives?"

Daniel took a moment to think, nodding slowly, he wasn't sure, he'd never had any contact from him in all these years, and he wasn't someone who he'd want to meet, not even in a crowded public place.

They decided to let him go, but told him he was likely to be called back if new evidence came to light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late afternoon by the time Sandra briefed all of the team, on the evidence board there was a picture of Daniel Adams, Dexter Morris and one of the weapon used to kill Carl Mills. The weapon was familiar to Sandra, and she believed this could be the same type of weapon used in another murder six months after Carl's.

"So what are we looking at 'ere Sandra? An attack gone wrong; or a personal vendetta?" Brian asked

"Well we know that this shotgun was used by the killer... however no fingerprints were ever found on it, which means the killer was clever, unlike some killers who chase fame, he didn't want to be famous" she moved to point at the photo of Dexter, "Brian has found Dexter to be linked to other incidents; one of which occurred on September 21st 1995, he was caught red-handed shooting pigeons in a busy park... police arresting 'im, but as it was his first offence he was let off with a warning" she tossed the file down on the desk for Jack and Brian to read. Brian and Jack studied the file and photograph of Dexter, his eyes dark and dangerous, an image of evil, "but he never committed any serious crimes."

"What do you think we should do? Pay 'im a visit and ask how well he knew Carl? Could see if he had any motives? Brian?" he said turning his attention to him, "did you manage to find his current address details on the database?" Gerry asked, whilst shifting on his chair.

"Eh?" said Brian, who had been too busy fiddling with his glasses, "No... not just yet" he started tapping the keys on his computer keyboard, "Looks like this moron lives in a hidden location, doesn't want to be found, we should find him, he might hold a vital key in this Sandra"

"Yes... we need to hear what he has to say"

They were interrupted by the arrival of Strickland, with Karen Butterworth, Sandra's replacement, standing in the doorway of the UCOS office, the team gave them their full attention.

"Ah Sandra, I'm glad you're here; I'd like to introduce you to Karen Butterworth... Karen this is Sandra".

Sandra stepped forward and shook Karen's hand. Karen was wearing black heeled shoes and dark blue suit. They started chatting amongst themselves giving Strickland the opportunity to talk to Jack. He wanted to find out how Sandra had been coping with her last few months on UCOS, even though she appeared to be fine, he realised it must be difficult for her, and perhaps deep down she was struggling. He led Jack out of the office.

"So how long did you and Gerry date for?" asked Sandra, "Hope you don't mind my asking, he mentioned it a few days ago... said you went to a Roxy Music concert together" she grinned over at Gerry, who shrank down behind a book he had suddenly felt compelled to read, the part of his face she could still see had turned a bright shade of red, she loved moments like this, how she managed to wind him up in a way only she could, turning round his bragging to embarrass him.

"Oh me and Gerry, we go way back... did he tell you about when he got around to asking me out on our first date? I could tell he was bricking it, came over to my desk, unsuccessfully trying to swagger, once he'd got there he just stood frozen to the spot, his words escaped him" she giggled. Glancing over to Gerry, they caught each other's eye, he looked exactly as she remembered, she'd had a crush on him before he'd asked her out on that first date, she never told him that of course, but seeing him again now, she could tell he hadn't changed one bit, in her eyes he was still the same Detective Sergeant from all those years ago.

"No, I don't think he has... strange how he keeps some of these little details to himself" she laughed, "We should get back to it" she said telling herself there would be time for niceties later, right now they had to focus on this case, a lot depended on it, they needed a decent resolution.

"May I sit in, just for today... I want to see how you work in this busy office... you know, learn the ins and outs, get a heads up before I start, don't worry I'll keep myself out of the way" She wanted to see how the team worked as a unit, she knew they all thought highly of Sandra, and didn't want to wade in and step on any toes, she needed to see what it took to be a respected Detective Superintendent. She admired Sandra's leadership skills over her three male colleagues. Looking around the office, she already liked it, the UCOS office, small, quiet and less chaotic than she was used to.

Sandra offered to show Karen where she would be working, leading her into the office, the soon to be ex-Detective Superintendent, felt the pressure weighing heavily on her shoulders, she closed the door behind them.

"Karen still looks better than ever" Gerry smiled dreamily, still admiring her through the window and she spoke to Sandra, he couldn't resist, even though he was bound to get told off, for not keeping focussed on work.

"May I remind you Gerry, that we have a case to solve, we don't need you being distracted by Karen's presence; plus I might need you to come with me, I've found Dexter's address and the name of a football academy where I think he, Daniel and Carl trained. I'm hoping it's the right one, quick, might as well make a break for it while she'd still chatting with Karen" said Brian grabbing his coat and pulling Gerry away, forcing him to take his eyes off the two women.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A short while later, Jack, holding a cup of tea and Strickland re-entered the office, there was no sign of Gerry or Brian, neither were pleased at their absence. And thought the likeliness of them informing Sandra of where they were headed slim.

"You know sometimes Jack I wonder whether it's worst still being in a tough job like this... it has you working so many hours... in my spare time I do some jamming sessions with my band... we've been offered to do some gigs and I'm considering taking some time off from this place, only for a week, so I can get some practise in at home"

"I didn't realise music mean so much to you Sir" Jack replied.

"Yes, it means a lot" said Strickland, a faint smile appearing on his lips, "I work seven days a week, I've not had a proper holiday in five years... I think it's time to change that"

Jack was shocked and surprised at Strickland's admission, but looking at his face, the bags under his eyes, he could see he was a man under a lot of pressure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After deciding on first heading to Valley Football Academy, the two UCOS officers finally arrived, walking towards the visitors entrance, passing groups of lads carrying bags full of footballs. It looked like a newly built academy, eight training pitches, an athletics track and field, Gerry was starting to question whether they had found the right place, until he spotted a plaque, stating the Academy had been refurbished only last June.

"I always wanted to be a footballer when I was a lad Brian... had dreams of playing football for Chelsea or West Ham... then when they accepted me... did my knee in, on my first try out game too, had to give it up after that... shame though" Gerry explained sadly, his dream crushed.

"Can we just concentrate on Dexter" said Brian, missing the sadness apparent in Gerry's eyes, "We need to find out who he was friends with"

They walked to the front reception desk, Gerry flashed his badge to the young receptionist, "My name is Gerry Standing, this is Brian Lane; we're from the Unsolved Crimes and Open Squad... we're re-investigating the murder of Carl Mills, we hoped to have a word with everyone who used to know him."

"OK, you'd be best speaking with Victor Drake... he'd been here for 15 years, might remember this Carl... his office is through there on your left" she said giving directions with one of her hands, she smiled at them before going back to answering the telephones.

A tall, well built sports teacher came out of this office, a whistle hanging from a long ribbon around his next, "Are you Victor Drake?" asked Gerry

"Yeah that's me" he replied quickly, "Sorry I'm running a bit late" he said wanting to rush off to teach his next session.

"I'm Gerry Standing, this is Brian Lane, we're from UCOS, we're currently re-investigating the murder of Carl Mills, and we were hoping you'd remember him?"

"Oh yeah, I remember Carl... look, can this wait, I really am running late, I'm supposed to be teaching some young academy members, I've already kept them waiting for over half an hour... you can come and watch if you want, see if you can spot any potential players, you never know some of them might go on to represent England in the future"

Brian and Gerry followed Victor to an indoor facility, the temperature was freezing, they both shivered, watching on as Victor started the youngsters on their warm up.

"I should be doing this, exercising my muscles, my legs go numb if I ride my bicycle for too long... it's a bloody pain" Brian whispered softly, as they wondered how long they had to wait until Victor could speak to them. He continued to complain about his bike, the last time he had a puncture, when his breaks needed fixing.

Gerry wished Sandra had come along instead, especially with Brian prattling on about his bike, he couldn't help his mind drifting to the two women he cared about most at work, although he had only just seen Karen again, to him she still looked as attractive as she did 30 years ago, he could have sworn he saw a glint in her eye when she and Sandra were talking earlier.

As for Sandra, well she was just Sandra, but he couldn't help feel that tiny spark of sexual tension between them. They argued, flung insults at one another, drove each other up the wall, but most of the time this was only through disagreements about cases.

Away from work, Gerry made time to visit little Gerry, take him to the park when his mum worked in the nursing home.

"Gerry, think he wants a word with us" Brian tapped his colleague on the shoulder, snapping him out of his daydream, "You alright? You looked like you were nodding off with boredom of something"

Brian leapt up from the wooden bench and proceeded to follow Victor outside, and onto the pebble stone pathway. Gerry smiled at the irony of Brian's statement and tagged along behind him, unwilling to rush as he knee felt sore from sitting down in a cold room for too long. Before he had chance to reach the exit a ball whacked him on the back of the head, followed by whoops and laughter from the youngsters, who found it hilarious, he however, did not, and winced in pain, knowing he'd have a bruise to pay for it tomorrow, today really wasn't turning out to be a lucky one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been chatting for almost two hours, finding out details about one another, Karen would definitely fit in with the UCOS team, from Karen, Sandra discovered, her replacement displayed some excellent qualities as Detective Superintendent elsewhere in the force, and had shown determination it getting results. She felt some awkwardness, and was unable to hide the pangs of jealousy, listening to Karen's prep talk, about how she'd like the office moving to a faster pace, she said although the slow, quiet pace was nice, result were needed and for that there had to be some changes. Sandra could just imagine what Brian, Gerry and Jacks' reaction would be to that, they'd presume Karen would be having a laugh.

"So when's your last day here?" she asked Sandra, putting her on the spot.

Is she for real? The way she'd talking she probably can't wait to see me go.

"I bed they'll all be throwing you a massive leaving party..." she laughed happily, trying to smooth over her previous question.

How bloody dare she? Sandra remind silent, slowly seething, "I dunno, I'll have to wait and see" oh god, oh god, she felt butterflies in her stomach, her nerves worse than ever before, she shouldn't be acting this way, emotions overwhelming her judgement and appearance. Her throat died up, no sense of taste; she needed a cup of tea or coffee to drink.

Making her way back to the main office, she noticed, for the first time, Brian and Gerry's absence. "Jack do you know where they went?" she said putting her hands on her hips, "Did Brian get an address for Dexter Morris?"

"I think they might have, they'd already sneaked out by the time me and Strickland got back".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor's office was filled with plenty of trophies, certificates and framed pictures of previous academy players displayed on his desk and walls of his office. Gerry pressed the ice pack to his head, it stung painfully, he hoped it might do the trick and reduce the swelling. He wasn't up to asking questions; so instead tried to relax, putting his feet up on the patient stretcher provided.

"So Victor, how well did you know Carl?" Brian asked, knowing Gerry wasn't feeling up to it, after his second knock to the head.

"Knew him very well, great kid, had a bug career ahead of him, said he wanted to play for Arsenal's Youth team, fancied himself as a midfielder or striker, more than a defender or goalkeeper; never got himself in trouble"

"Well we've been told about his problems with Dexter Morris... can you tell us anything about him? Was he well behaved or a bit of a bully? How was he with newcomers?" Brian asked leaning forward in his chair, he watched as a bead of sweat trickled down the coach's face.

"You've got him spot on... Dexter had been here for at least three years before Carl joined, always fancied himself as a bit of a hard-man, liked to pick on new comers... got into regular fights, especially with Carl. My heart went out to Carls mum when I heard the news, she must have been devastated, she blamed us though, said we didn't do anything... accused us of stepping back and letting it carry on" his voice full of sadness and regret, at not doing more to help stop the bullying from going further.

"When you last say Carl how did he seem? Was he feeling positive or negative?"

"Christ, it's hard to remember.... no actually I think it was a few days before... he was upbeat about going to watch a European game at Highbury... him and Daniel had their tickets ready, and were looking forward to seeing the players... must have changed their minds at the last minute, decided to go to the cinema instead... I don't know anything else... I've always wholeheartedly believed Dexter killed the lad... if you do catch him, make sure you lock him up good and proper... doesn't deserve to see the light of day"

"Thanks for answering our questions, we'll be in touch... and let you know of any further development Victor" Brian shook his hand, smiling. He turned and guided the still stunned Gerry towards the door, still pressing the ice pack to his head, water dripping down his arm and inside the sleeve of his jacket.

Climbing into the parked car Brian said, "When we get back to UCOS, I'll have to check if my Sci-fi tickets are still there..."

"I don't think anyone will be remotely interested in them anyway... can't stand anything Sci-fi... ouch" he said still feeling the after effects of the cold running down his back.

"Don't be saying that Gerry, I'll have the klingons onto you next" Brian smirked, as Gerry drove the car away down a busy London street.

**Heads up to warbs1981 for beta readign this chapter, a massive thank you**

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Are Detectives**

**Chapter 5**

**this latest chapter wraps up the re-investigated case, features a lot about every member of UCOS, added a little nod to Ashes to Ashes within this about where Brian and Esther go dining, see if you can spot it. I'm creating a romance between Gerry and Sandra, which will contain angst, drama and tension. I guarantee the last chapter in this fanfic will not be a flop. A massive thanks to warbs1981 for beta readig this chapter**

The early evening had dragged at a snail's pace for Sandra as she sat in her office; she'd seen Brian leave earlier collecting and lifting up his mountain bike as he left , he had big plans for that evening, which included taking Esther out to a fancy Italian restaurant in the East End, although he'd moaned he'd have been happier with something healthier, 'squash and blue cheese risotto, or seared tuna steak with sautéed potatoes'.

She looked out her office window and felt a pang of jealousy swirl in her stomach. Gerry was chatting with Karen, his car keys in his hand, she watched as he led her out of the office and towards his parked car by the front gate entrance of the station car park.

Standing up, she collected her bag and other items, car keys eg. and made her way down the stairs and through the entrance to where her Saab93 car was parked. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Gerry & Karen get into his car, _he's just my friend and colleague, nothing could happen between us, she sighed, if nothing can happen, why am I edging to scratch Karen's bloody eyes out? _

Pacing up and down by the revolving doors to the station, she found herself rooted to the spot, she was going to miss this place; UCOS would always remain close to her heart, her colleagues were precious to her, she would miss them the most of all, the warmth presense she enjoyed when they shared jokes about Gerry's odd misfortunes . She wrapped her thick brown overcoat around herself tightly, trying to keep out the cold as she made her way towards her car, leaning against the door she sighed, the jealousy still niggling away at her.

At least first thing tomorrow morning she had something positive to look forward to, the interview with Dexter Morris. Gerry and Brian had uncovered some interesting details about him, not only was he greatly feared by those around him, he'd had three previous arrests, two of which were for armed robberies, the other for GBH, which he was later released on bail without charge.

"Cold evening isn't it" he smiled, "I thought you'd left two hours ago Sandra..talking about setting your mind focus on interviewing this potential suspect tomorrow morning..." said DAC Robert Strickland as he approached her.

"Sorry sir..." she said leaning against the car door, one hand on her hip. She didn't quite look herself, and who could blame her, a reinvestigation that was complicated than it first seemed, she knew there was something not quite right, but she couldn't put her finger on it, so she decided sleeping on it would almost surely be the best option.

"You mentioned something about having notes to write up, followed by a date with a mug of hot chocolate and the television" she said giving him a half hearted smile.

"I just have a lot to think about... yer know, with this case, and there's so much to do before my last day sir." she said rubbing her eyes tired aching eyes. Who was she kidding, she knew deep down this was a career move she would regret, it was more about Robert wanting to bring a fresh face to UCOS. He wanted to have the boys kept on their feet every day, focused on getting immediate results with cases. Yes he'd tried to make her smile, but he remained oblivious to her having second thoughts whilst they continued making polite conversation with her.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Sandra, have a safe journey home this evening" she sighed with relief at not having to make an excuse to leave, "...Oh... just to warn you, there's still roadwork's around the corner"

She could believe her ears, bloody typical, just what she needed, sitting in a traffic jam for god knows how long, when all she wanted was to get home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry helped Karen out of the car and up the steps to her apartment; he couldn't help but be drawn to her.

"Gerry you can come in if you want" she said watching him shuffle nervously, "I don't want to see you freeze to death out here"

He thought about her offer for a minute, pausing in consideration, "No it's alright I best be getting home, I've got my daughter Paula and Gerry Junior coming to visit..." he felt his cheeks redden as he stepped away, but hadn't failed to notice the disappointment in her face as she waved him goodnight. _Christ, what are you thinking of?_ he cursed himself at being tempted to charm her romantically, again... _she's about to become your boss at UCOS, if anyone found out there'd be trouble, and Strickland wouldn't be happy._

Walking back to his car, it hit him on full impact; Sandra wasn't going to be there anymore. There'd be no more arguments, no more sharing a joke about Brian's crazy idea solutions on various cases... his brow furrowed as he opened the car door and climbed inside. Speeding off quickly, not wanting to keep his daughter and grandson waiting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esther, Jack and Brian sat in Luigi's Italian Restaurant, in front of a mural of famous stars through the ages. Esther happily tucked into her starter of spaghetti with artichokes, savouring every mouthful. Brian was wearing a cream suit that he'd owned for over twenty years, god he hated having to get dressed up, but had kept this hidden in the back of the wardrobe just in case. He frowned an unimpressed look as he managed to overhear fellow diners chuckling silently, it should really add to his current worries but it did.

"I thought about inviting Sandra... I bet she's nervous about starting this job. Brian are you going to eat your meal?" asked Esther noticing he hadn't even bothered picking up his fork, she was seriously worried about him. In the past when he was a Detective Inspector, he came home looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. They'd argued frequently then, but once he'd started with UCOS, things seemed to have settled down. She was worried that Sandra leaving would have an adverse effect on him.

"Somehow I don't think Sandra wants to leave" said Jack, "Her heart lies with UCOS, she knows that herself, she won't admit it, too worried about what everyone will think, especially Strickland, how would she tell him?"

"Don't do on purpose, she wouldn't be pleased if you interfere" replied Brian, who was more than happy to give his opinion, "Just remember this is Sandra's decision, and one she needs to decide for herself"

"Brian..Did ylu want me to order another meal" said Esther putting a hand on his wrist as he displayed a slight smile, "I think Jack's right.... you should take on board what he's saying...We'll see her again...We might even go for drinks at the weekend with her..when she's gets time off from that new job of hers"

"I know" he sighed, "you're right Esther love... but when I met Karen yesterday... I knew... well I know it's gonna be a struggle to get along with her...she a bit uptight, too much of a know-it -all" he sat silently swirling his drink around in his glass, before taking a sip.

"Don't let Gerry hear you say that Brian... you know he's bound to jump to her defence if we say something against her" said Brian.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dexter Morris strolled into the station without a care in the world; everyone gave him looks of disdain when he knocked over Brian's mountain bike, without an utterance of an apology, he took a seat and waited to be interviewed.

"Dexter Morris?" Sandra asked, eyeing the man before her, the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol oozing from his pores, he was a tall heavily built man, who had the swagger to accompany his personality.

"Yeah" he replied smirking as he looked her up and down

"Follow me" she said glaring at him, only breaking eye contact when he started licking his lips while leering at her.

Gerry wanted to thump him, anyone looking at Sandra like that deserved a fist in the face, he followed them to the interview room, he could feel this man was their prime suspect; all they needed was a confession to back it up.

"What's this all about officers?" he asked taking a seat in the interview room, casually leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him, "Thought all this mess was cleared up years ago, unsolved wasn't it?"

"It was unsolved, yes; but we investigate unsolved crimes and have had new information come to light regarding yourself."

"Is that right" he said smugly

"Yes" she narrowed her eyes, "we've had witnesses come forward and link you to Carl's death" They had received vital evidence concerning his whereabouts on the night of Carl's death, they couldn't understand how he hadn't been arrested through the original investigation, especially when his feud with Carl had come to light.

"I don't go around killing for fun sweetheart... not that sort of bloke... got better things to do with my time than solve grudges with violence" he said, arrogance apparent in his voice.

"Oh but you are Dexter... we've since discovered that you've been arrested on three separate occasions, twice for armed robbery and one for GBH"

"Never convicted thought love" he smirked, "met a lot of coppers like you, got it in for me, been hounded by you lot for all sorts, not done any of them though"

"All I want is the truth" said Sandra, trying not to let her frustration get the better of her.

"You want me to tell you the truth... ok I will..." he said leaning forward, placing his hands on the table in front of him, "Danny Bell asked me to be the getaway driver for the bank job on Harper High Street... I said I'd think about it... you don't say no to a man like Danny Bell, so I agreed. I waited in the car for twenty minutes before I went to see what had gone down. Danny was waving his gun in the air, pointing it at people, so I made a break for it, got out as fast as I could. Your lot caught up with me and nicked me for it... couldn't link me though; all they saw was me fleeing the scene; so they let me go" he sat back trying to anticipate what their response would be.

"So is this you admitting to having involvement in the Harper High Street bank robbery?" asked Sandra, Dexter nodded slowly, never once breaking eye contact, "are you aching to confess to being the driver in the Crossley Bank robbery?"

He smiled showing a glimpsed of teeth, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I did that one too..."

"And Carl?" his lack of response infuriated Gerry, he'd thought they were getting somewhere with him admitting to the robberies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian busied himself completing internet searches on the computer, his glasses perched on the top of his nose, he paused suddenly.

"Hang on, hang on... I bloody got it... it's been staring us in the face all this time" he jumped up with excitement.

"What is it Brian? What've you found?" Jack walked over to Brian's desk peering over his shoulder to take a closer look at the computer screen.

"Look here..." said Brian, indicating to the archived newspaper headline, "Man Found Dead in Cinema" a picture of the crime scene accompanied it.

"Yes, what about it?" asked Jack

"Look there... and compare it to this" he said showing him a photo from the evidence file, "something's been removed... so he was stabbed to death, but there are those reports of another young man in a scrap with one of the cinema cashiers... look that ornament, it's missing, the attacker must have stolen it..." he excitedly pointed at the ornament, "...and struck Carl over the head with it... the police had been looking for a knife, no wonder it was never bloody found" Brian finished, breathing heavily because of the excitement of his find.

"I'll inform Sandra right away.... this could prove to be vital in breaking this case" Jack replied, waiting as Brian printed the page off. Grabbing it he rushed to the interview room.

Jack knocked on the interview room door; it wasn't long before it opened.

"What you found?" questioned Gerry, is eyes looking at the paper Jack held in his hand.

"Thought you might want to quiz him about this..." Jack stepped past Gerry and stood in the dark corner of the room, hands in pockets as he listened in to the rest of the interview.

"What you staring at?" Dexter fumed angrily, seeing Jack eye him from across the room. He tensed, panicking, inhaling deeply trying to calm himself.

Sandra noticed his change in demeanour, and eyed him carefully as Gerry continued questioning him.

"So Dexter, my colleague here has just handed me a copy of a newspaper article"

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"According to this, it mentions an attack on a cinema cashier around an hour before Carl was beaten to death... apparently whoever attacked the cashier stole an ornament from behind the counter, and repeatedly struck poor Carl over the head with it; I'll ask you again, where were you on the night it happened?"

Dexter's eyes glanced from Gerry to Sandra, and then Jack, all three were staring at him. He felt his heart rate quicken, perspiration forming on his forehead, he wiped his brow with one hand, and placed the other on the table.

"Alright" he shouted, "I attacked that daft idiot, wouldn't serve me popcorn, said I was abusive, said he'd call security on me if I didn't leave, so I attacked him, grabbed the ornament as a souvenir... as I was walking away Carl whistled from behind me to get my attention. He was eager to let bygones be bygones, shake hands to forget our feud. He had this big cheesy grin slapped across his face, I could see he was lying, taking me for a fool, I followed him to the men's toilets... hid the ornament under my coat... he turned to look at me... I stuck him..." his voice started to waver, "he was mocking me... you know... I never meant to hurt him... I was just angry... wanted to wipe that smile off his face... I never meant for... for..." Dexter broke down in tears, finally able to release the emotional guilt that had weighed heavy on his shoulders; he deeply regretted the action he took on Carl, and wished, every day, that he could turn the clocks back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Sandra... Dexter confessed, not only to killing Carl, but the two armed robberies as well... a good result"

"Yes sir" she said lifting her eyes to meet his, "I got Brian to dig a bit deeper... one of the criminals had been sent down for fifteen years, apparently he'd been talking about Dexter, but it was missed during the original investigation" she was trying to stay focussed, usually speaking with colleagues came easily to her, but the closer it got to her last day, the harder it had become, it was no longer a breath of fresh air coming into work, the banter she enjoyed had become taught, even regarding cases. "We knew Dexter had started committing offences in January 1995, but Valley Football Academy never ran criminal background checks, it begs belief how he's managed to get away with things for so long" She sat in quiet contemplation, not listening any more to Strickland's response, but worrying if she was losing her touch, judgement was a hard skill to acquire and she'd always prided herself on it, learning a lot from her father, was she losing it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sandra sat back comfortably in her chair, watching Brian counting his Star Trek trading cards, Jack reading a book, and Gerry. Who was she kidding? Her feeling had never changed for Gerry, not one tiny bit, yes he could be foolish, a fighter, and too much of a chancer, but that's what made him, him. Although she wasn't completely convinced, she had to admit at times it felt like something still lingered between them.

She'd distanced herself from meeting men, had given up on Mr Wright, her expectations were high, they needed to be charismatic, polite, gorgeous eyes were a must, instead she had focussed on the job, it had worked too, her career was going from strength to strength.

"Sandra, we're all heading off, going to have a bit of a get together, just drinks, wanna come?" he leant against the door frame, his eyes swimming with emotion, his fingers twitching and unable to keep his feet still he waited with trepidation for her answer.

She had never fully questioned him about Karen, she didn't know how to broach the subject, without it looking like she was poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted.

"No... Gerry... erm...not tonight... have so many things to do... phone calls to make to some old school and college friends I haven't seen in years" she answered in reply to his question, trying to convince herself she was far too busy to go for drinks, she couldn't attempt hold any possible eye contact with him as he gazed over at her, instead her eyes followed then darted away looking at the floor and then up towards her hands as they rubbed together awkwardly.

Gerry could hear the sadness in her voice; he couldn't help but wonder if it was something he had done to upset her or may she could have misread signals from yesterday evening or either she could be presuming Karen might have had him wrapped around her little finger, deep down he didn't want to hear that woman's name again but unfortunately he had to face facts they would be working together in UCOS in a matter of a month or two.

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**We Are Detectives- New Tricks**

**Chapter 6**

UCOS main office: Early September

There was no going back, in little under a week she would be starting her new highly paid job in East London. She hadn't thought about it at the time, but it would mean a longer journey through London, she'd have to be up for 6.30am, _I despise the journey as it is._

The unease she felt at starting at her new position had caused her to struggle to focus on, what would be her second to last day, working at UCOS.

Gerry and Brian had both been exceedingly quietly as of late, they hardly made eye contact with her, she knew they were trying to desperately convince her to change her mind, and stay, instead of leaving for a dull job she didn't really want.

"Blimey, I've never seen Gerry complete that amount of work in one day" Jack whispered to Sandra, as he took his glasses off, folded them up and placed them in his jacket pocked, before sitting down on the only available chair in her office "Do you really have to go? None of us want you to leave" she slowly nodded her head, "Right, well just to warm you Brian's got some party banners to put up tomorrow morning, he's planned speeches too, we all know how long they might last, eh?".

They both sat reflecting on the enormity of the changes that were happening, team memories they silently promised never to forget.

Sandra knew for certain she's miss the arguing and clashing with Gerry over cases. The times when they'd both been too stubborn to back down, disagreeing on how to handle potential suspects. Gerry's way of dealing with it, was to bugger off for a ten to fifteen minutes, driving around London until he'd cleared his head.

"There's been so much we've learnt over these past few years in UCOS Jack; Strickland still gets on my wick... especially when he proceeds to dismiss our theories about cases... what can I say... Brian still as loopy as ever, but he gets results... and Gerry..." she smiled shaking her head, "... he still thinks all the ladies will throw themselves at his feet" she said coyly, before wrapping a hand around her cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"I don't know how on earth this office will cope without you Sandra" said Jack sincerely, "I'll admit it'll be strange to get used to it.... I know it's been magnificent and fantastic to have worked alongside you... us solving thousands of cases, winding up the day in the pub" Jack admitted shyly.

She really appreciated his kindness and encouraging words, Jack always made her feel more relaxed and composed. She turned her attention back to the unread documents on her desk.

"What the bloody hell!!" she said, the tone of her voice caused Jack to look puzzled.

"What is it?" he muttered, peering at the document in Sandra's hand.

"He's got a bloody cheek... Superintendent Barlow, the man I'll be working shoulder to shoulder with... he wants an immediate report on my past experiences during my policing career, he wants it completed by the beginning of next week; I haven't even set foot in that station yet... I've got other things to be worrying about" she stressed, the tension in her shoulders evident.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Karen would be making her grand entrance at Sandra's surprise leaving do tomorrow evening, Gerry didn't particularly want to be left alone chatting with her, he felt awkward and guilty about turning her goodnight kiss down the other night.

"So what happened with you and Karen the other night? You 'aven't uttered a word about her since... you having seconds thoughts about being in the same office with her" Brian pressed lightly for an answer, keen to know if his friend was smitten by his ex, he was eager to push Sandra and Gerry together, everyone knew they were right annoying, argumentative duo, but underneath it all, there was a chemistry and mutual attraction that they had yet to acknowledge.

"How'd you guess?" Gerry murmured, eyes questioning Brian's broad grin, knowing he didn't like his love life being a hot topic, he dreaded that everyone who worked at the station hearing, especially as the rumours about his latest squeeze could reach the ears of his daughter, Emily.

"Oh Gerry, I didn't mean to upset you... If I have... you know what my ears are like when I listen to you being talked about by other officers" Brian twigged that he may have said too much, he pivoted on his chair, turning his attention back to his computer screen, in the hope that it would mask his embarrassment.

"Oh it's alright mate... besides, doesn't bother me in the slightest who says what, even if it is 'he's a loser in love'" Gerry said, concluding the conversation, he thought it best not to say anything further, work was the main priority, not a discussion about potential girlfriends. Adapting to the changes in UCOS would be a slow process, but it might just work.

Xxxxxxxxxx

On the morning of her last day, Sandra noticed the desks in the office had been moved around, it didn't impress her in the slightest, it felt as though everyone couldn't wait to get rid of her and move her replacement in as soon as possible. Farewell party banners were displayed around all four corners of the office.

"Did you know about this Brian?" she asked as he emerged from the staff kitchen clutching a mug of steaming hot tea.

"I dunno... no one tells me anything... always keep things to themselves, the crafty buggers... so this is it Sandra, you not changing yer mind?... please think long and hard for your own sake, where you wanna spend the rest of your working life" she looked surprised and upset to see him reacting in such a manner, he hadn't been this emotional since they met one of Brian's childhood heroes at theatre world, Anthony Hunt. She offered him a hug to dry those tears away, which he readily accepted; she never imagined this would be so emotional; in fact she was completely torn, unwilling to accept leaving could possibly solve her hopes for higher achievements in life.

"Morning Sandra" said Jack as he passed her a large bouquet of flowers, the reality kicked in with full force, like an imaginary slap in the face. Tears pricked at her eyes as she thanked both of them, she wished Gerry would show his face early today, unfortunately there was no sight of him, no sign he'd been the first one in either. She expressed a disappointed look as she entered her office, laying the bouquet down on the table; she quickly attempted to compose herself, failing miserably to shake away the tears, causing her mascara to trickle down her cheeks. Grabbing a tissue she turned and looked in the mirror.

Gerry appeared behind her, saddened by how she looked, he enveloped into his arms, letting her shed her tears on his shoulder.

"Sshh Sandra, it's gonna be ok, I promise"

"How exactly will it be alright?" she sniffed, "You tell me how it's going to be alright?"

"My reply to you would be, don't go them... I know you wanna stay here... I've always known Sandra... your place is here, at UCOS, with the golden team" he pulled away from her, brushing a flyaway curl from her face, they were lost in each other's eyes. Their tender, intimate, yes relaxed stance made Sandra search Gerry's face, she wanted to know if the way he was looking at her, his bottom lip pouted suggestively, had a deeper meaning, she wanted to have a better understanding of Gerry Standing.

They were interrupted by Jack popping by, "Strickland wants to see you... been waiting for fifteen minutes... sorry... we didn't want to interrupt" he smiled to himself, having been the only person to witness Gerry sharing an intense moment with her.

"Tell 'im I'll be right there" she half smiled, Sandra couldn't quite let go of Gerry's protective arms, she had feelings for him that she'd kept locked away for some time, she'd never dared to address them, and if they were revealed she knew she would only feel embarrassed by it, she hoped he felt something similar.

"Gerry you're squeezing the hell out of me... please I can't breathe" she snapped impatiently, instantly regretting her temper when she saw the hurt expression on his face. He understood perfectly, pulling away to allow her past. She left without looking back, leaving him standing in her office, wondering what could have been.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sandra knocked and opened Strickland's office door, "You wanted to see me Sir" she said brightly, hoping her eyes and lack of makeup weren't noticeable.

Strickland sniffed and tried to hide the fact, he too had shed a tear.

"Yes I did.... wanted to give you this... probably best opening it tonight..." he pointed out, keen to avoid any more crying as he handed her present over. "I know tonight's going to be an emotional evening" seeing her puzzled look, he quickly added, "Throughout my career I've seen people come and go, and it's never an easy decision. I've had many a tear in my eye for colleagues going on to pastures new, as have they. When you get settled into this job helping Superintendent Barlow you'll be fine." He reassured her, hoping she might take some of what he said on board.

"Sir I don't..." her words were ignored as his telephone rang. She watched as he answered it, unbelievably things only happened to get in the way as usual. He was talking to an old colleague, and she gathered from the one-sided conversation, they were arranging to meet up sometime next week.

"What did you want to say Sandra?" he said as he replaced the receiver.

"Nothing really... just wanted to know if you intended to come to my leaving do or not?" she said curtly, still stinging from hearing his plans with the ex-colleague.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world... when a farewell party is thrown for one of brightest, toughest and well respected colleague's... I simply can't turn it down..." she excused herself as she remembered she had some last minute paperwork to finish before tonight's events.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The party was in full gear, the music blasting out of the loudspeakers, colleagues filtering into Hughes Bar.

Brian rolled his eyes at the choice of music being played, as Poker Face by Lady Gaga rang out.

"I can't stand music nowadays, doesn't quite match up to the quality music we had back in the 70s and 80s" Brian grumbled

"Brian you should be enjoying yourself... well I am... I don't want to see you frowning and complaining that you're fed up" Esther shouted as loud as she could but the music deafened her hearing and she just signalled whatelse she had to say about Brian's constant mood swings.

"How are you feeling Sandra?" Jack asked gently, as they both sat at a rounded table, watching on as everyone who were dancing and taking some food from the provided buffet by the counter bar, they all seemed to be enjoying this party, however Sandra wasn't and she couldn't deny it, she confined in Jack as they both made a swift exit.

"I can't do this..Leave..I mean...I've been torn about this decision for over a month, Its not that I'm jealous of Karen as she'll be taking over my office and making herself comfotable next week" Sandra paced nervously in her high heeled shoes which were making her feet sore walking in.

"Sandra you have to tell Strickland..that you've changed your mind...I know he's most likely to be furious with you and Karen will end up having no job afterall" Jack added but offered to stand by her incase things got out of hand, got to hard to cope with.

xxxxxxxxx

Gerry was hiding himself away from view his back turned to a 90 degrees angle, sitting behind a younger loved up couple at the corner of the bar, who showed a lot of affection and devotion towards each other as the girlfriend cradled a hand around her boyfriend's waist, Gerry knew for definite he was being incredibly noisy. Once he spotted Esther arriving at the bar, she laughed upon turning to the left and seeing him practically burying his head away.

"Gerry what ar you doing on your own..come over and join me and Brian...you can pretend to be invisible all night..." She waved her hand over.

"Alright then I'll have a glass of orange juice if you're buying drinks..Trying not to drink any pints as i'll be driving home" He couldn't risk drinking any alcoholic beverages incase he found himself in trouble for drinking and driving.

Esther pointed to where Brian was sitting, she assumed he might still be in a huff about the choice of music being played and Gerry managed to get past a huge crowd of party guests, his hair was curled up sideways. He caught a glimpse of Karen as she arrived in a purple long dress, he hid again ducking lower as he sat down by Brian.

"Bloody hell Gerry you've got a face as redder as a tub of fruity strawberries" he amusingly joked, still with his arms folded, looking around to see where the heck Jack and Sandra had got to, he hated being left on his todd, his ears burnt hotly which gave him a feeling that someone presumely may be talking about him. You've Got the Love by Florence and the machine began to play out of the stereo speakers, as Gerry listened to it carefully taking in the lyrics

"Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"  
Time after time I think it's just no good  
Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose  
But you got the love I need to see me through

You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love  
You got the love"

"Lovely evening it is tonight isn't it Gerry weather is bitterly freezing outside...Can i just say you're dressed smartly for this special occasion...your turtleneck jumper is very greenish" Karen appeared standing precisely behind him as Esther returned with their drinks as sat back down on her chair, she introduced herself and Karen shook her hand.

"Oh Where's Sandra?...I can imagine she's feeling both worried and nervous about her new job...I wanted to give a her a small gift..its in my bag...just a golden biro pen" her voice just about managed to be heard over the last chorus of the song.

"'aven't seen 'er' yet...dunno where she's gone off to..somehow i think she's trying to avoid being around me.." Gerry pouted leaning back on his chair, his eyes full of sadness, trying not to shed any noticable tears in view of everyone who were seated near.

"Sorry about the other night...I guess I got carried away in thinking you were wanting to kiss me..actually don't know what came over me" she blushed, avoiding any further mention, clutching her handbag a like prized posession.

"Why don't you sit with us Karen...speeches are coming up in a bit...Brian promised to read out a beautifully handwritten speech...been working on it for over a week..I should know...he likes speeches to be perfect and with no spelling mistakes " She helped him to shuffle his couple notes of paper as he prepared himself to staand up in front of hug audience, its was like standing on a grand theatre stage.

xxxxxxx

Strickland stood up with a glass of champagne, looking a little worse for wear, small talk suggested he may have a little bit too much to drink, but none the less he carried on speaking.

"This station has meant a lot to me over these past few years..seeing past colleagues leaving to start afresh elsehwere...and now we're set to say goodbye to Sandra Pullman as she prepares to start her new job in East London. What I can say, you've been the heart and spirit who reigns over the UCOS section of the London Met and by my reckoning no one could overtake that...You're a great wonderful friend, a well respected Detective Superintendent and friend to each and everyone of us..and you will be missed ...My final words are ...I hope you achieve further success in your working career" He completed his shorter speech and asked Brian to come up to the stage.

Brian fiddled with the microphone leveling it down to his height, as he cleared his dry throat and started to read what he had written down, his hands shook lightly.

"When i heard you'd accepted this job in East London..I told myself she can't be have said yes immediately...I've known yer that long..you've become a like sister to me, always there for me, Gerry and Jack when we've all gone through some bad patches...you've been the one that has never critcised when i've come up with solutins to solve reinvestigated crimes...Its not gonna be the same without you Sandra and I don't know how we're cope not seeing your bright appearance every morning...Yer i know that we might all meet up occasionally when you get time off...You've been the best boss i've had the pleasure of working alongside with and i'm sure Gerry and Jack can back me up on that" He received a loud cheers and huge round of applauds as he made his way back to the seating area.

"Sandra would you like to say a few words...if you alreadyh have a speech prepared" Strickland helped up on stage as she her mind completely froze, blank, all eyes were on her and what she might say, she made her mind up.

"Yer know what I can't do this..I'm so sorry...leaving its a big step for me...I'm sorry Sir I just can't leave UCOS and i know how mad you must be feeling at me for saying this right at the last minute...I'm sorry Karen I know you've been fully preparing to start on Monday.." she hurried off stage, Brian jumped for joy that his longtime friend had chosen to stay rather than move on her career. Jack pulled Strickland to one side and began to explain this was for the best and hoped he might eventually understand Snadra's reasons for staying.

Gerry followed in pursuit, to check if she wasn't balling her eyes outside, he turned the corner and immediately felt her arms wrapping around him, she felt a hue sigh of relief but also felt she'd gone and buggered up her working relationship with Strickland, she was fully focused in facing him the next morning.

"...I'm 'ere' you can tell me whats really wrong...why you made quite scene back in there"

"Wanna know why then..,Gerry, I chose to stay because of you....I guess I've had these strange feelings eaten away at me from the inside..screaming at me to tell you how much you mean to me..."

"I know...Its been blatantly obvious since we started working together especially when you slapped me in the face when i got slightly drunk five years ago and those hard stares you've gave me when i've gone off the handle...I knew you didn't actually mean them to be honest...Look i don't wanna be starting a relationship that might get in the way of our professional relationship...I'll always be there for you when you need me...anytime...any place" she looked up into the dark lingering eyes that looked down upon her and reached a hand to stroke over his cheek. He shivered at the feel of it, tickling his cheekbone.

"Gerry sometimes you can right pain in the arse...but deep inside i know you have a heart of gold one that'll strike a deadly fear into potential suspects we bring in for questioning and also charm all those lucky young women you have dates with"

"Yeah thanks for reminding me...most women have said that everytime i tend to order champagne on a date"

"Gerry" she questioned him with a sultry look, that was bund to knock him off his feet quite literally.

"What?" He frowned an eyebrow raised up in height. She gave him a peck on the cheek and then a tender kiss on the lips, which left him completely stunned and speechless as he practically quaked in his boots, she pulled away seconds later, while they stood by an illuminated street lamp she admired his lovely eyes as they bored down upon her.

"Oh erm Gerry...first thing Monday morning...don't wear that god awful turtleneck jumper...it really doesn't suit you..makes you neck look more like a Giraffe's" she laughed hysterically as he pulled a bemused and annoyed look as she re-entered the Hughes bar, they both exchanged smiles as she went back inside only to walk straight into the path of a noisy Brian.

"Have you been spying on me and Gerry all this time...?" Brian gritted his teeth, rubbing a palm over his forehead as he tried to explain only to hide both hands in his trouser pockets. When she pivoted on her heels to head over towards where Strickland had been sitting. Brian widely grinned, pressing two thumbs up against the glass window at Gerry who stood watching on by the curb of the pavement, leaving him looking red faced.

**End of Chapter**

**Great massive thank you to warbs1981 for beta reading this last chapter**

**Thats all i'm afraid of this fanfic i wanted to end it after six chapters and end it on positve note.**


End file.
